Young Love
by michellen34
Summary: AU. Reagan and Amy are two young lovers who live in San Diego. They begin to learn more about themselves and their relationship with each other. Read and find out more about their journey as a couple. REAMY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Date Night**

It's been a year since Amy and Reagan started dated. Reagan wanted to celebrate her new job landing and decided to take Amy out for a night in the city.

Amy's POV:

"Rea! Where are you taking me?"

"Babe, it's a surprise. Don't worry about it."

I watch as the city lights begin to glow and my heart begins to pound faster. I know it's been a year since Reagan and I started dating, but she makes everyday a new adventure. The slightest touch can make my heart race and her unbelievable smile leaves me in awe every time. I turn my head to see the beautiful girl in front of me driving her old pick-up truck.

"You're staring" she says.

"I can't help it, knowing that you're mine tonight and every night just makes me smile."

A smirk crosses Reagan's face and she begins to blush. No matter how long they've been together, every moment spent in each other's arms made them feel unstoppable. The young love burned and as long as they had each other, no one could get in the way.

"We're here" Reagan says.

She steps out of the truck and walks over to open my door. As she takes my hand and guides me out of the truck, I begin to tell her I love her, but her lips crashed on mine before I could say anything.

"I love you Amy. Tonight is for us. Yeah, the job landing was amazing, but I'd rather be poor than to be without you. You are all I think about and I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I love you too Rea" I say before proceeding to kiss her.

We head towards this fancy restaurant and the waiter takes us to our table. I sit down and look at Reagan. Her hair is pulled up, she's wearing my favorite red cocktail dress, and she looks absolutely stunning. I wonder how I got so lucky.

Reagan's POV:

"Babe? You there?" I say before waving at her face.

"Yeah, just admiring you. Sorry." Amy replies smiling.

I smile back and thought about all the qualities I loved about her. She's adorable, awkward, but so lovable. I can't wait to show her what I have planned tonight.

* * *

Reagan's POV:

After we ate dinner, we walked along the bay and I found a bench that gave us the perfect view of the city. The city may be sleeping, but her presence made me feel awake and pumping. I had the perfect surprise for her.

"Amy, I love you. You're everything that I've ever wanted and dreamed of. You're the first thing that crosses my mind in the morning and the last thing I think of before I go to bed. I hate the thought of being without you or even losing you. You're literally the most intelligent and brightest woman I know and I need you every second of the day. You're so amazing and every time I see you, you take my breath away. My jaw is practically stuck on the floor because every moment I see you, I think wow she's so beautiful. I can't imagine being with someone else because you're the one I want to be with forever. You embody the perfect woman and I wish I could just keep you in my arms all the time. With this new job, I'll be working more, so whenever I go home, I want to be with you. I want to use all my free time with you and simply devote all my energy into our love. That being said _–pulls a key out of pocket-_ , will you move in with me?"

She didn't even have to say anything. Her lips immediately crashed into mine.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" I smile.

"Of course it's a yes!" Amy exclaims.

The night couldn't have gone any better.

"Great! Let's get out of here." I wink.

* * *

Amy's POV:

We drove back to Reagan's apartment and quickly bolted to her room. She pulled her body on top of mine and began kissing me.

"I love you Rea."

"I love you too Amy."

She turns off the lights and proceeds to make me feel like there's no other girl in the world. The night couldn't have ended any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beach**

Reagan embodied youth. She was spontaneous, rebellious, and carefree—qualities that Amy fell for. Amy never thought she could find someone so perfect. Reagan was so different from the shy and reserved Amy, yet they oddly matched. They bring out the best in each other and were practically unstoppable.

Amy's POV

Rea and I just left a diner and now we are trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the night. I prefer staying up watching Netflix, however, Reagan doesn't seem to like being a couch potato every day.

"How about we keep driving until we find some place nice?" she said.

I smile and nod quickly. I love the adrenaline Rea gives me. It was something about the confident and adventurous girl that made her so appealing. The loud music in the car makes me forget about my worries and allows me to live in the moment with the one I love.

"Hey, the beach is a few miles away, let's go there," Reagan said looking at the signs above the freeway.

"Isn't it too dark and late?" I raise my eyebrows.

"That's the best part. Trust me"

With the simple words "trust me," I knew everything would be okay. Reagan's calm voice made me feel safe.

"We're here!" Rea said smiling.

Reagan's POV

I don't know how she did it. Amy managed to turn me into a sappy romantic. I never thought I'd be taking a long stroll along the beach with another girl so late at night. As we walked along the shore, I breathed in the salty air. I could only hear the sound of waves crashing and the slight humming from Amy. I looked over at her and immediately started smiling and blushing.

"What? Is there something stuck between my teeth?! There's something on my face and you refused to tell me all night!" Amy immediately responded.

"No haha it's not that. You just have the ability to make me smile by looking at me."

I saw Amy's cheeks turn pink as she turned her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Come here," I said as I pulled her in to kiss me.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too."

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with laughter. It was nights like these that Amy and Reagan would reminisce about in the future years. The ability to be youthful and free made their love burn stronger and allowed them to keep falling in love every single day. There was something different about the two lovers.


End file.
